Navy Rifle Mk.II
* ** ** * |type = Primary|grade = |released = 16.3.0|efficiency/_damage = 58 (post-15.8.0)|fire_rate = *99 (600 rpm) (main) *10 (grenade launcher)|capacity = 40 (max 400) (80 default)|mobility = *120 *7 (weight) *75 (post-15.3.0)|accuracy = (main) (grenade launcher)|range = Medium to long|theme = Military-themed|cost = 375 |level_required = 32}} The Navy Rifle Mk.II is the Primary weapon by MatthewGo707. Appearance *It appears to be an assault rifle with the desert-tan pistol grip and the 40-round magazine. It features the fixed stock (with the cheek rest), 4X scope, fairly long rail interface system and the barrel with gas tube under it. On the receiver, there is a US flag emblazoned on it. Under the RIS, there exists the grenade launcher with an extended barrel (to increase the trajectory distance). Strategy It deals great damage, good fire rate, good capacity, mobility, and phenomenal accuracy. Tips *Aim for headshots to lob out devastating damage. *While it does not hold much ammo on use, you can benefit from its 10x reserve capacity (you have up to 80 in default). *This weapon will quickly down unarmored opponents in direct combat. If possible, pack a secondary weapon to take out such users and save ammunition for tougher opponents. *With a phenomenal accuracy, it can be used at all ranges especially now having 4X zoom. However, melee ranges can be a little difficult. *Use the grenade launcher when: **Someone is hiding between solid objects in an effort to make your shots miss. **You are crowded by enemies. **You need to disorient snipers easily. **You need to rocket jump, provided you are max in HP and armor. ***Even then, it is best advised not to perform this trick due to the devastating damage it deals. *Useful for targeting fast, mobile players. *This weapon is very accurate, so back off to avoid retaliation. *This weapon has an fairly low reloading time, meaning you can quickly reload on the go. **Even then, you can benefit much if you equip the Cowboy's Hat. *This is proven helpful against those equipped with shotgun. *Its high rate of fire can be used for fast area denial. This is especially effective when guarding flags or points in objective-based modes. *While the grenade launcher has the attribute, its projectile has a bit of a range. Counters *Pick off its users with the sniper weapon, but be aware that this is extremely accurate that its users can easily pick you off in that range. *If you encounter its users, be aware that he can use the underbarrel grenade launcher anytime should you try to evade its main projectiles by moving around. *Do not move and jump in a pattern as skilled players can estimate your position when firing. *Try to use weapons with area damage if engaging at close range. **However, he can counter this strategy by the use of grenade launcher. *If this is really giving you trouble, avoid the line of sight and try to flank them, as it buys you time to kill them. **However, he can counter this strategy by the use of grenade launcher, so try to stay airborne. *Any one-shot kill weapons can quickly do the job. *Staying airborne can render the grenade launcher useless, but be warned that a skilled user can take you down easily. Firing Sound *Assault Machine Gun's (primary) *Firestorm's (grenade launcher) Theme *MIlitary-themed Trivia *It is designed as the successor of the Navy Rifle. *The grenade launcher itself is based from the FN Herstal's [https://armedassault.wikia.com/wiki/Mk13 Mk13 Grenade Launcher). Source https://pgideas.wikia.com/wiki/Navy_Rifle_Mk.II Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Automatic Category:Grenade Launch Category:Looping Shot Category:Area Damage Category:Scoped Category:Themed